Time to Say Goodbye
by Mantinas
Summary: Things went awry and now you're standing over me, blaster in hand...Heh, I always thought it would be the other way around. But at least I get to see the one thing that makes me happy; how many can say that? Wolf's POV. Slight WolFox.


Time to Say Goodbye

Mantineus-This is something I've had on here for a long time. I checked and changed a few parts; I think it's ready to be seen now.

Disclaimer-Ninetendo owns StarFox, I own nothing.

* * *

Funny how things happen. You, standing above me. My body bruised and bleeding…I always thought it would have been the other way around. _You _broke me. Like you were supposed to…'Cause I was too weak to do so to you. So pull the trigger. Don't hesitate, just do it! Is it because I'm smiling up at you with my one good eye-I wonder if there's blood on my eye patch?(1)-It's special to me. But can you blame me? We finally see eye to eye. Shouldn't I leave the world seeing that _one _special thing that makes me happy?

How many mercenaries can say that? Considering our occupational hazards, you better love the void, right? So go on…Do it. Your blaster is in your hand…So do it. Do it! It hurts to breath and I don't want to stop breathing. You may think me dead and leave…I don't want that.

_I don't want that…Dying alone…_

Funny how a routine mission can turn into a cluster fuck. He-he, I bet you don't believe this, but we were only on this planet…Which one is this again? I think you hit my head really hard…Anyway, the planet's officials knew we had a bounty on our heads…Knew we were desperate; that we'd accept even the most meager paycheck possible for a job this big. Stop the pirates. I guess Pepper found out about this too and sent you…From your reaction, he must not have known about our involvement…Or is that an older memory?..._Breath damn it!_...*Gasp!*….*Cough!* *Cough!*

Ah, good, tensing up. Why don't you shoot? Why just stand there like an idiot? Why let me suffer? Wait, why are you lowering your blaster? Why not finish me? I may have a memory problem but I remember what happened minutes before this moment! _You _shot me down! Then you followed me. I got out to inspect everything but you lunged at me.

What I did was self-defense. What you did…I'll call it that. I've threatened you enough times to qualify as a necessary kill.

Wait…Are you…Are those tears? Why cry? You've killed millions during the wars you've been in! What's the point in crying now? And don't say that you haven't done hand to hand combat fatalities. We're Mercs, damn it!

"H-h-ey, Pup…."It hurts to talk. I hope you realize this and take pride in the fact that I'm hurting myself for your benefit! "Wh-why the…the waterrrrr werrrrrks?"

Yep, I always thought your eyes were beautiful…Add water and they're the perfect weapons for begging. Oh the things you could have made me do…And all for those baby, brown eyes. Ack! I thought I got rid of _those_! But then again, you were never far from my thoughts, Pup.

"Y-y-you're sp-p-p-ecial t-t-tooo muh-muh-me." I smile, a coppery taste in my mouth indicates that yep, my mouth is bleeding, too. "Wuh-wuh-won't l-l-let just….anyone….f-f-fly with….meeeeeeee."

I'll admit it now, to myself, that I used to wish on stars that you'd be by my side. I guess I should have been more specific. I can feel my energy draining away like the blood I'm sure is pooling around me. You got me good, Pup. You got me good.

My arm raises itself as if on its own. It shakes. I'm more nervous of you not taking it more than that, though; the shaking's justified…I'm dying.

I feel your paw touch mine. It sends shivers through my frayed nervous system. I've never felt this happy. I can't read your face, Pup…In fact, it's a blur. I want to cry, but I doubt I have any liquid left in me. This isn't fair! But there's something I want you to know…

_I gotta make this count…._

"Luh-luh-luhve y-oooOOOOOooo." Death howl, how nice. Gloved paws cradling my head….. :) *Sigh* (2).

-End-

I like him better with an Eye patch. Let's go with that, because in Assault he has that eyepiece, which is cool, but they have space travel and what not, why not have it in 64? 'StarWolf, why now?'(I just like messing with the readers).

2)For anyone's who's confused…The smile represents that he died with a smile on his face. Since it's done in first person and he dies, it's hard to know that without switching POVs.

Oh, and if you're wondering about Pepper…It's up to you. Personally, I don't trust him as far(or should I say as fast?) as I can jettison him out into space. Don't ask me why; it might have something to do with the fact that 95 percent of the time you're not fighting with the military, you're fighting by yourself and all he has to say is "Good work, StarFox!" as he stands by the monitor where he stays 24/7. XD


End file.
